


14 - DILF

by distantstarlight



Series: 31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Daddy kink/incest/age-play, Day 14, M/M, Sherlock makes a confession, sex ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: John Watson has moved back to Baker Street. An evening in alone with his best friend gives Sherlock a chance to tell John something very personal.





	14 - DILF

**Author's Note:**

> I had all kinds of plans for this prompt and now I have five unfinished stories that all pertain to it. At the last moment in total frustration, I knocked this one out. In the future, I may chase this prompt more and make a small series out of it but that's just a maybe.

John Watson hadn’t known what to expect when he moved back to 221 B Baker Street. His daughter was happy there, and childcare wasn’t a problem. John suddenly had a list a mile long of eager substitute parents who wanted Rosie for the night including Mrs Hudson, Molly, Lestrade, Mycroft, and Sherlock’s parents. Tonight was such a night so once again he was dining alone with Sherlock.

After their meal which had been accompanied by an excellent bottle of wine which Sherlock had provided, they relaxed on the sofa to watch a movie. John noticed that Sherlock sat extra close and that he seemed intent on accidentally brushing against John, and making eye-contact with John, or now, resting his hand on John’s thigh. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock didn’t move away, “I know, John. I’m uncertain too. All I know is that ever since you became a father, I’ve found your already considerable charm to be…less resistible.”

“Resistible?”

“Let me cut right to the heart of the topic.” Sherlock suddenly moved, swinging a leg over so that he was sitting in John’s lap and facing him, “You’ve been my best friend for a long time and I am very happy with that, but since your daughter arrived I realize that you’ve entered a category of man that I am dreadfully susceptible to.”

“Sherlock?”

“John,” Sherlock leaned down so that his lips were mere millimetres away from John, “You’ve become a _daddy_ , John, a daddy I’d _love_ to _fuck_.”

“Oh my god.”

“Is that a no?”

“No?”

“Excellent.” Sherlock pressed those sinful lips to John’s and proceeded to kiss him breathless, “Take me to bed, daddy, I need you inside me.”

“Oh my god!”

“Don’t you want me, daddy?” Sherlock was undulating on John’s lap, “Don’t you want to kiss your way around my body, take my cock in your mouth, put your cock in my arse? I’ve never let anyone do that, I want my daddy to be the first. Will you do that for me, daddy? Will you bend your boy over and finger and rub me until I’m open and begging for your thick hard cock?”

Every single thought John might have had to protest this plan of action died from blood loss because nearly every drop in his body was now in his prick. “How good of a good boy can you be?”

“Oh, very good, John. I don’t have any practical experience; I’ve never wanted any but I want you. I want to learn how your cock feels inside me everywhere you can put it. I want your mark on me. I want you to play with me and use me and I never want you to have anyone but me, alright daddy? Just me?”

“Just you, beautiful boy.” John wasn’t as smart at Sherlock but he was no fool. Sherlock was gorgeous and sexy. John had spent years fruitlessly fantasising about having him and now Sherlock was offering to share a kink with him he hadn’t even known he had, “Daddy wants you too.”

Sherlock moaned softly and let his head fall back, “Kiss me, daddy, mark me.”

John did just that, licking and sucking Sherlock’s throat, biting reddened marks along the base. “Undress for me, my boy, show daddy how beautiful you are.”

Impishly Sherlock rose to his feet and slowly discarded his clothing. When he was naked he shamelessly ran his hands down his chest to pluck at his nipples, “You’re hard already, daddy. Can I taste you?”

“On your knees. Open that pretty mouth.” Sherlock sank gracefully to his knees and allowed John to coach him. Sherlock was a natural, his lips made for fucking, his clever tongue as skilled on John’s cock as they were with words. “I could come down your throat but since tonight is our first night, I’m going to take you.”

“Please daddy, I’m clean. You’re clean. Will you fuck me bare? I want your come in me, daddy, please. I want to be your boy, only yours, and I want you to be mine, exclusively mine.”

“On your knees Sherlock, right here, on our sofa. Spread those pretty cheeks so I can lick you open. I’ll fuck you, sweet boy, I’ll put my come in you and make you mine. You’ll learn to ride my cock whenever I want. Would you like that Sherlock? I’ll keep you open so I can fuck you when we’re out on a case, how does that sound, hmm? Some dirty alley somewhere? Below the docks? Under one of the bridges? Where else would make you excited, hmm? The morgue? What if I bent you over at the morgue and fucked you raw, would you like that, little boy?”

Sherlock had barely moved. His hand was rubbing over his clearly erect penis even though it was trapped inside his trousers. Sherlock’s eyes were closed and he was gasping. John smirked when he realised that Sherlock was close, “Go on, daddy is watching you. Daddy sees you touching yourself. He sees how much you want him, so much, so very much that you’re going to come in your pants like the dirty little boy you are. Just you wait, Sherlock. I’m going to train you so well. Soon you’ll be riding my fat cock, letting it spread you open, stretching that little rosebud of an anus into a beautiful pink circle. I’m going to get you an anal plug, my little one so that all my come stays inside you. Think of that, Sherlock, think of going on cases with a huge plug in your arse to keep all my come in place. No one will know. No one will suspect. When I feel like it, I’ll pull it out and fuck more come into you before I put it back. Do you want that?”

“Daddy!” John saw that there were hectic patches of red on Sherlock’s cheek. When he lightly brushed his fingers against them, Sherlock grunted loudly and then sighed, a damp patch appearing and then spreading over the front of his pants, “Bloody hell, John.”

“Daddy.”

“Daddy.” Sherlock slumped forward, “I didn’t expect that.”

“Nothing to worry about, sweetheart, give me your hand.”

Sherlock smiled and let John use his hand, making a fist and even spitting on it to make it slick, “That’s it my boy, my beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, Sherlock.”

“John.” Sherlock sighed and kissed John’s cheek and then his mouth before whispering, “Come for me, daddy, come all over your boy. Let me have your come.” John’s eyes closed as Sherlock’s fist tightened and with a deep groan, he reached his peak. “John, oh god John, I love you so much, my wonderful beautiful John.”

John held Sherlock to him as he caught his breath. Sherlock nuzzled against him and allowed himself to be cuddled, “I love you too. I want to be your daddy.”

“Good.” Sherlock kissed John, “Rest now daddy, we have a lot of sex scheduled before eight tomorrow morning when Rosie is returned.”

John grinned and did as he was told. He knew this was just a taste of a kink he didn’t even know he had and he looked forward to all the naughty little ways they could enjoy it, “You really are the best boy.”

“I know daddy.”

 


End file.
